


Kinks

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-14
Updated: 2005-06-14
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith and Wes take a break after a hard year and they go to Disneyland. Post AtS S4 / BtVS S7. Humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

She watched him from the distance. He was looking around him, obviously searching for her. She waited for him to pick a direction. He headed to the bench.

Following him cautiously, she approached him from behind, startling him as she placed the Mickey Mouse ears on his head. 

"What the...?" he said as he realized what she had bought him. "You're joking," he said, looking at her in disbelief.

"Oh no. I'm serious. We made a deal," Faith said, amused. Wesley tried to take off the ridiculous hat, but she stopped him. "Leave it on. You look sooo cute," she laughed. He glared at her in response and removed the hat. Faith whined like a little child. "Not fair," she muttered.

Wesley grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to him. "This wasn't the deal," he whispered in her ear.

"Yes, it was. I beat you on the racing cars, therefore I got to pick what I wanted you to wear. And I want you to wear this hat," she said, waving it in front of his face. 

"I thought you'd go for a fireman, doctor... you know, the obvious stuff. Even leather. That kind of outfits," he explained. A wicked smile formed on his face as she closed her eyes and smiled as well. 

"Not bad," she said. "But I am not the obvious type. I thought you knew that already," she winked at him. "Besides, what if I have a Mickey Mouse kink?"

Wesley laughed. "In that case, you are extremely fucked up."

"Yeah. So?" Faith rolled her eyes.

Wesley sighed. "Now I get why you wanted to come to Disneyland so much."

 

**THE END**


End file.
